Nalu time
by Nalu reviewer
Summary: Join me and the crew talk about Nalu.
1. Chapter 1

NALU TIME EPISODE 1:

Jai (girl): welcome to NALU TIME W/ JAI AND OTHERS

Lulu (girl): why is your name the only one showing?

Avon (boy): yeah it should be NALU TIME W/ JAI AND AVON

Elliot (boy): really then where are me and Lulu

Avon: you guys are in the blank area see: NALU TIME W/ JAI AND AVON ( ).

Lulu: jerk

Jai: I got it NALU TIME W/ JALE (Jai, Avon, Lulu, and Elliot). What do you think?

Elliot: let's ask the audience: Do you guys like NALU TIME W/ JALE, NALU TIME W/ THE CREW, or NALU TIME.

Lulu: we should get on with the show.

Avon: she's right

Okami: aye

Jai: Okami, where have you been?

Okami: I had to go pee

Elliot: *whispers* okami is a dog. Literally she's a German Shepard

Lulu: new option for a title NALU TIME W/ THE CREW AND A DOG, or NALU TIME W/ THE CREW AND OKAMI

Avon: WE NEED ADVICE T-T

Elliot:* smacks Avon* be a man* pulls Avon in a corner and talks to him*

Jai: what are they saying?

Lulu: all I heard was "we are here for the girls there are "friends"….."

*everyone walks back to the stage Okami lays down next to Jai*

Avon: now whose are first guest Lulu

Lulu: umm *checks list* it's…o…..m…g...

Jai:*walks over and looks at list* OMG, ITS INUYASHA. HE'S SO CUTE

Lulu: OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, HE'S HERE

Jai and Lulu: OMG *start fangirling*

Avon: okay you need to take deep breaths and sit down

Jai and Lulu: *Obeys*

Elliot: I'd like to welcome….. Inuyasha to the stage

*Audience and Jai and Lulu cheer*

Inuyasha: why am I here?

Jai: what do you think of the couple Nalu?

Inuyasha: Nalu? Oh, you mean that pink haired kid and Lucy

Elliot: how do you know Lucy?

Inuyasha: everyone knows her. Half the neighborhood has a crush on her. Especially, that kid Sting. He's have a huge thing for her.

Everyone: ohhhh

Jai: what do you think of the couple Nalu?

Inuyasha: there a pretty good couple. But, I thought they were dating

Lulu: what made you think that? :3

Inuyasha: well, there was this party at Hiro's house so I went. There I saw Natsu and Lucy talking with Erza and Soul. When, Sting was trying to talk with Lucy. Natsu wrapped and arm around Lucy.

Jai: yes we got some dirt on them* evilly laughs*

Lulu: well that's it for today's show

Elliot: yep and if there's any one you want on the show. Please send the name to us.

Avon: the 20th reviewer gets $100. JK, JK. But the 20th reviewer gets to be in one of the shows

Jai: the reader probably hate you now Avon. Anyway, please review and I don't own any of the characters except Elliot, Avon, Lulu, and Okami….. Gosh, I wanted $100 T-T

Avon:*kisses Jai on cheek* I'll get you $100

Lulu, Elliot, and the audience: OMG

Lulu: what was that?

Jai: nothing *runs to turn off camera*

Everyone: BYE ^_^

NALU TIME QUESTION:

WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE T.V. SHOW? .

A/N: I'm 12 w/ a love life wow just… wow.

^.^ bye.


	2. Chapter 2

NALU TIME EPISODE 2:

Lulu: could you guys just freakin review it wouldn't kill ya…but I could

Jai:*holds Lulu back* please review to calm down Lulu

Avon: please review we had to put Okami in cage because of you. She's gone all nine-tails on us.

Jai: oh, are fav. show is Fairy tail obviously.

Elliot: ummm, not all of us I like adventure time

Lulu: and I like regular show.

Jai: we have to pretend to like Fairy tail more than anything. Kay?

Everyone:*nodding*

Avon: who's are first guest

Lulu:*checks list* Erza

Jai: kay. I'd like to welcome the one the only Erza Scarlet.

Erza:*walks on stage* hi, I'm flattered but why am I here.

Lulu: to talk about Nalu of course

Erza: um, well Natsu and Lucy knew each other for a while now. They starred in my bride is a mermaid together as Lunar (Lucy) and Nagasumi (Natsu).

Elliot: really I knew they were familiar

Jai: anything else

Erza: they have been spending a lot more time together that usual.

Lulu: really

Elliot: we got to cut the story short cause I got a call Jai's mom is in the hospital

Jai: really bye everyone

Everyone: bye

NALU TIME QUESTION:

WHO DO YOU WANT ON THE SHOW?

And please REVIEW

^.^ BYE


End file.
